


take my heart and put it in your pocket

by serendipityinwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Secret Admirer, background sea mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityinwords/pseuds/serendipityinwords
Summary: The way Clarke sees it, there are only two ways to explain the situation; Clarke and Raven have the same secret admirer with remarkably bad taste, or Clarke and Raven have two separate secret admirers with similar, but remarkably bad tastes.Or.The one where Clarke is in love with her best friend and, also, someone is secretly giving her and Raven lame gifts that she kind of likes.





	take my heart and put it in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this before the hiatus ends because I have a bad feeling about sea mechanic in canon and I want to keep living in my bubble. 
> 
> Anyway, this is as much fluff as I can fit into 2000+ words. Good luck!

The way Clarke sees it, there are only two ways to explain the situation; Clarke and Raven have the same secret admirer with remarkably bad taste, or Clarke and Raven have two separate secret admirers with similar, but remarkably bad tastes. Either way, she thinks it’s kind of sweet.

Raven, on the other hand, has a different approach to the whole thing.

“I don’t like hand-outs.” They’re at lunch and Raven has barely touched her food, too busy glaring at the piece of paper she's holding. Clarke’s afraid she’s going to puncture it with her fingernails. From what she can see, it's just a standard map apart from the words; “you mean the world to me” written in flowy, pink script. Raven had found it in her locker earlier, and Clarke was witness to her going from blushing teenage girl to mildly inconvenienced to genuinely pissed off in, like, twenty seconds flat.

“If this is a hand-out,” Clarke tells her as she slowly extricates it from her hands, “it would be, like, the worst kind.”

“You’re just saying that because you like them.” The disapproval in Raven’s voice is plain and, honestly, she gets it. She doesn’t understand why she likes them either. Only that she had found an orange on her desk with a note reading “orange you glad the week is over” a few Fridays ago, and a heart-shaped cupcake a couple of days later and she hasn’t stopped looking forward to them since.

“I think it’s cute in a weird way.”

Raven shoots her an unimpressed look. “It’s just weird. I bet they’re hoping for sex in return.” She frowns. “It’s always sex.”

She shakes her head. “Doesn’t sound like them.”

“We don’t know anything about them,” Raven reminds her.

“You’re right,” Clarke concedes, stealing a French fry from her friend, because if she’s too annoyed to eat them, someone should, “But for now, it’s harmless fun. And, it’s not like anything’s going to happen.”

“Because you’re in love with your best friend?”

Clarke’s had this conversation with Raven too many times and has accepted that she’s right far too long ago to have any sort of reaction to that. “And you’re in love with the new girl?” she retorts instead. Raven doesn’t react either. Though, she thinks that that might have more to do with who Raven is as a person.

“You’re not denying Bellamy.”

“And you’re not denying Luna.”

“Whatever,” Raven says, which is as good as any show of emotion she’s going to get from her, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, they're not doing anything _bad_. It’s just a little sleazy for this person to go after two girls at the same time.”

“It could be two different people," she suggests, irritated by the edge of hope she hears in her own voice.

Raven laughs, dry. “That’s not likely. Two different people can't be the same kind of lame.” She glances down at her plate. “You’re eating my fries.” Clarke chews a little louder, half to annoy Raven, half because _she’s_ annoyed at _her_ for pointing out that her secret admirer is probably just another creep.

“What? Do you think it’s Finn?” Clarke asks, grimacing only slightly. Wounds do heal, but she could never say his name without it leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

“No. Finn dropped it a while ago. Wick, maybe?”

“He’s not into me,” she replies, “Lexa?” They both wince at the same time. “Never mind. Wells?”

“He moved to Australia last semester,” Raven reminds her, not unkindly.

Clarke sighs deeply. She doesn’t miss him as much as she used to— like she was missing a limb— but she still has trouble remembering that they aren’t physically in the same place anymore. He’s been in her life too long.

“Now I’m bummed.”

Raven puts an arm around her and Clarke rests her head against her shoulder. Raven’s not very tactile. It’s a testament to how much she misses him too that she would initiate any physical contact at all. Clarke doesn't have the same reservations. 

“What are we talking about?” she hears Bellamy ask. She has a visceral reaction to the gravel in his voice. Like, she was fine before— having fun, even— but he makes it all so much better. She watches him sit next to Raven out of the corner of her eye. His hair is messy and his eyes are bright and they lock with her own almost immediately. She sticks out her tongue at him and he grins at her. She hadn’t been separated from him for long, but she still finds herself realizing that she missed him. _Stupid_ , she thinks.

“Clarke’s lame secret admirer.”

Clarke sneaks a glance at him again. It’s not the first time her secret admirer has been mentioned, and she doesn’t think – or can’t bear to hope— that Bellamy has feelings for her, but she stills feels a slight sting of disappointment when he doesn’t look back at her, his expression remaining annoyingly neutral. He doesn’t care. Well, that’s not exactly  _accurate_. Clarke’s sure she ranks in the top five most important people in his life, at least. Of course, he cares. Just not in the way she wishes he would.

“I don’t think they’re that lame,” she tells them, “A little dumb, maybe.”

Bellamy finally looks up at her, a soft smile playing at his lips. She smiles back, all unpleasant feelings gone in a second.

Raven snorts. “Dumb?”

“Or, they know how to make me laugh. It really could go both ways.”

“Like us,” Bellamy says.

Clarke snorts and Raven rolls her eyes. Bellamy looks stupidly proud of himself, and Clarke is so irrationally endeared by it, she panics for a second. Not for the first time, she wonders how much she actually likes him. _Loves?_

Soon they’re falling into regular conversation. Bellamy had admitted to Clarke that he couldn’t really talk to Raven when she wasn’t around. But you couldn’t tell from the way they were bickering, friendly until it edges into dangerous territory and Clarke has to cut in and defuse the tension. Still, she thinks they have a good thing going. Certainly, better than she hoped for when she had first entered high school, still grieving her father’s death, still unspeakably angry with her mother, and attached to Wells by the hip, too afraid to drift too far. Even as she aches with the absence of her childhood friend, she can admit that she’s done well for herself.

When Clarke looks up, she’s only mildly surprised to find Luna gazing over at Raven. Luna’s not someone you can ignore with her big hair, dyed in the bisexual pride colors (which she respected) and even bigger presence. Something about her makes you want to go up to her and ask her for advice on what to do about your non-existent relationship with your mother (which Clarke has) or brat sister (which Bellamy has) or if she likes strawberry flavored ice-cream better than chocolate (which Raven has— though for completely different reasons, she’d imagine).

Point is, Luna is something. And Raven has a thing for that something.

Bellamy, by the looks of his amused smirk, has noticed too. Clarke raises an eyebrow at him. _What do we do?_ He shrugs _. It’s not our business_. Clarke shakes her head. _You’re no fun_.

Raven makes a disgusted noise. “Use your words, _god_. You guys are nauseating.”

Bellamy levels her with an unimpressed look and Clarke looks away quickly to hide the flush she feels creeping up her face. She prays Bellamy doesn’t notice. 

“Don’t panic,” she hears herself say, still too embarrassed to look up, “But Luna’s at your ten o’clock.”

Raven’s neck swivels around so fast, Clarke’s afraid she’s broken it.

“Sorry,” she winces, “my ten o’clock.”

Bellamy snorts. Raven glares at him— to Bellamy’s credit, he doesn’t flinch— before looking the other way.

When Raven has crushes, she bursts into life. She becomes this mess of emotions Clarke hadn’t been completely convinced Raven deigned to have. Clarke rarely saw her this way. And when she did, it was always a toss-up between feeling scared and amused. Today, she’s amused.

“I’ll be right back, guys.” She doesn’t really make eye contact with either of them and her face is bright red. Clarke doesn’t laugh, but it’s a close thing.

“Take your time,” Bellamy yells at Raven’s retreating back.

Raven flips him off. With Raven gone, Clarke moves to bridge the gap Raven left behind.

“Woah. We don’t want to make your secret admirer jealous,” he teases. There’s something else there, too. It’s wishful thinking maybe, but she hears a hint of jealousy. _It means nothing_ , she scolds herself. _But,_ she thinks _, it could mean something, everything_.

“Eh,” she says, her voice steadier than she feels, “I like them less than I like you.”

“Really?”

She looks up at him. He’s always like this with her. Wide open. It makes her heart soar, just a little.

“Of course, you dork. You’re special.”

“Special,” he echoes.

Clarke has a feeling she’s said too much. Like she’s given a part of her she can never quite get back. She feels like she’s at the edge of something. So, of course, she takes several steps back. “Besides,” she says with levity she doesn’t quite feel, “No offense, but you’re not the one they should be jealous of.”

She gestures to Raven and Luna who are now sitting closer to each other than she’s ever seen Raven with _anyone_. Luna says something and she throws her head back and laughs. The kind of laugh she reserves for things that really do make her happy. Clarke feels a swell of joy for her friend.

He hums thoughtfully. If he notices her change of tone, he doesn’t show it. “What if your secret admirer isn’t hers?”

“Raven doesn’t think so.”

“And what do you think?”

“You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“You think gif is pronounced like the peanut butter. It can’t be worse than that.”

Laughter bubbles in her chest and spills out of her. _How does he do that?_ She wonders, _Make everything so much easier._ She thinks she might know the answer. She’s pretty sure she isn’t ready for it. “I’m not even getting into to that, but you’ve made your point.” She leans in closer, like she’s telling him a secret. In a way, she is. “I think my secret admirer really likes me.”

He blinks slowly. Clarke looks at him. Really looks at him. He’s always been handsome. All curly hair and freckles and smiles that are as beautiful as they are hard to get out of him. But there’s something else there. It’s too familiar. It breaks her heart a little. Bellamy looks away, sudden and sharp, and his curls fall into his eyes. She tucks her hand between her thighs so she doesn’t do something stupid like push his hair back, or something.

She shrugs instead.

“Do you want them to?”

She shrugs again. “It would be nice, I guess,” she admits, “But even if they don't, you like me enough to make up for it.”

Bellamy smiles. The kind of smile Clarke feels like she can't possibly earn, can't possibly deserve. It makes her skin feel hot and her heart thud in her chest.

“I do,” he tells her, smiling as wide as she’s ever seen, “I really do”

* * *

 

When Raven finds her later, she’s by her locker, still thinking about what Bellamy said.

“So,” Raven greets.

“So.” She stuffs her books into her locker, barely looking her way. She’d kind of gotten side-tracked, and she and Raven had history in five minutes. Emotional crisis aside, they really had to get to class.

“Luna’s my secret admirer.”

Clarke drops her textbook on the ground, narrowly missing Raven’s bad leg. Raven shoots her a look before she can apologize and Clarke thinks better of it. “No fucking way,” she says instead, because, _really?_ “New girl?”

She can’t be absolutely sure, but she thinks Raven’s blushing. It’s shocking on own its own. Even without the news. “Uh-huh.”

“I didn’t think lame gifts would be her style.”

She’s bending to get her book so she only sees Raven shuffling awkwardly when she says; “Me neither.”

She stuffs the book into her bag and starts down the hallway because they're _really_ going to be late and Ms. Indra’s kind of scary. “I mean, I would more likely believe she told you she looked into your heart and saw love and you fell in love with her.”

“Fuck off.”

Clarke laughs. “Come on,” she calls, “We have class.”

Raven jogs a little to catch up with her. Now Clarke’s sure she’s blushing.

“I think she wanted to come off as non-threatening as possible. It’s kind of sweet.”

Clarke’s eyes widen with realization. “So, she’s not my— “

“Nope.” Raven puts an arm around her, but she’s grinning this time. Clarke likes this too. “So, you have your own problems.”

Clarke grins back. “I wouldn’t call it a problem.”

“Do you think the person who has the hots for you is in this class?" Raven asks right as they're about to enter the classroom.

“No. He doesn't have class— “she stops dead in her tracks.  _Oh, god,_ she thinks. Her whole world feels like it’s tilting on its axis with the realization she just had. Somewhere, she’s always known. Maybe she wasn’t ready. But right at that moment? She felt like she could grab the stars from the skies if she wanted. She doesn’t think. She just turns around and breaks out into a run.

“Where are you going?” Raven yells after her.

She looks over at her, still running. “To see Bellamy!”

The last thing she sees before the turning the corner is Raven’s face blooming in delight. Although, her maniacal laugh does follow her far past that point

* * *

 

In the end, she finds him in the library, hunched over a book. Because he’s predictable. Which means she’s more of an idiot for not seeing it sooner than she had previously thought possible. She plops down on the seat next to him and watches him start, the glasses he only wears when he reads, slipping down his nose.

“Clarke?” His eyes are wide in surprise. He has a lot of things to be surprised about, frankly. Her disheveled state, her not being in class, her breathing so hard you’d think she just ran a marathon. There was also the fact that she was grinning like a crazy person.

“I figured it out,” she tells him breathlessly.

“Figured what out?”

She kisses his cheek before she can think better of it. “They know how to make me laugh.”

His look of confusion only lasts a second, because, really? She’s pretty predictable too.

“Oh.”

“You’re a cheesy dork.”

He laughs and when his hair falls in his eyes this time, she doesn't hesitate to push it back. Her hand lingers on the side of his face. His skin is warm beneath her palm. She's pretty sure she's shaking. He looks up at her and there’s that look from before. She can’t believe she hadn’t understood why it was so familiar. She’s probably looking at him the same way right now.

“Yeah,” he says, “but I’m your cheesy dork.”

It occurs to her, right before she leans in to kiss him, that just may be perfect for each other. When he kisses her back, soft and sweet and too-long-waited-for, she knows she’s right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now at rubysvida!


End file.
